


Ничья война

by KatrinaKeynes



Category: DC Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Bruce is silently fangirling, Dimension Travel, Drama, Eventual Happy Ending, Gen, Infinity War timeline, Time Travel, World Wars, temporary deaths
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 23:24:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11428419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatrinaKeynes/pseuds/KatrinaKeynes
Summary: Две Мировые войны и одна Бесконечная. Три встречи солдата и богини.





	Ничья война

**Author's Note:**

> кроссовер WW и CW, который мне нужно было вывести из организма. начало само написалось до фильма, а с продолжением затянула — не ожидала, что таймлайн в кино будет именно такой.  
> дописала 4 июля, так что с прошедшим днём рождения, Стив.

1.

Рвутся снаряды, и Стив не может различить: это те, что взрезают землю совсем рядом, или те, что звучат в его голове.  
Он снова в багровом ведовском сне, где Пегги зовёт его домой.  
Он снова во льду, то ли мёртвый, то ли живой, подвешенный на ясене, пронзённый омелой, слепой на оба глаза, и над головой его смыкаются воды мирового океана, и где-то вдалеке ворочается Гидра, великий змей.  
Он снова в 44-ом: Баки цепляется за поручни поезда железной рукой, над ухом поёт репульсор, сыплются искры, красное с золотом падает вниз, в бездну снега, и Барнс падает следом, и Наташа, и Сэм, и Ванда, и… Все ускользают сквозь пальцы.  
Со стены вагона смотрит на Роджерса граффити — с его лицом и обвиняющим «ФАШИСТ» белыми заковианскими буквами, и Стив отшвыривает прочь свою маску, но вместо неё летит вниз красно-сине-белый щит, отражает луч зимнего сибирского солнца, и капитан тоже падает, падает, падает — и ждёт пробуждения.  
И не просыпается.

Грохот танковых гусениц вспарывает оглушительное мгновение тишины, и чья-то сильная рука хватает Стива за ворот. Он не помнил, чтобы сворачивался в комок. Или поджимал колени к подбородку. Или закрывал глаза.

Первое, что Стив видит в этом несуществующем городе посреди настоящей войны — это богиня. Стив знаком с парочкой богов, он может найти их в толпе, и тем более узнать одну, когда та возвышается над ним во весь свой могучий рост. Это девушка — с мечом и щитом, укрытая мехами и на первый взгляд совершенно бесполезными доспехами — и в её венах поёт божественная кровь. Она могла бы быть из Асгарда, если бы не её почти ощутимая приземлённость.

— Поднимайся! — говорит Стиву богиня, и он, конечно, слушается. И вовсе не потому, что в её голосе звенит приказ пополам с просьбой, а Роджерс всё ещё остаётся солдатом.  
Рвутся снаряды: богиня прикрывает их обоих щитом, Стив легонько перехватывает его — непривычный, чуждый баланс — и кидает вперёд, в гнездо пулемёта. Щит возвращается, хотя не должен бы. Богиня чуть приподнимает брови — и уголок рта в мимолётной улыбке. Они бегут дальше — сквозь войну — и в её шуме богиня называет своё имя:  
— Диана!  
— Стив! — кричит в дым Роджерс, ища взглядом подходящее укрытие.  
Улыбка богини — Дианы — тут же потухает.  
— Стив… Ну конечно же, Стив.

***

Стив никогда не встретит другого Стива, тоже капитана, тоже солдата, тоже отдавшего свою жизнь — только, в отличие от Роджерса, не на время. Война вокруг — не его война, но постепенно просачивается внутрь, занимает привычное место, ухает барабанами в такт ударам сердца. Стив привыкает к богине по левую руку и к тяжести щита, без которого она прекрасно справляется. Он знакомится с лассо Истины и говорит о будущем, пугающем, потом полном надежды, потом растоптанном и сшитом кое-как. Вряд ли эти разговоры что-то изменят. Стив не уверен, что мир вокруг — настоящий. В его собственном были другие боги, но такие же войны. Стив путается, и на лассо появляется вовсе не гордиев узелок.

Стив силён почти так же, как Диана, но на него смотрят, как на человека. Маленькие милости ненастоящего мира. Иногда Стиву кажется, что он мёртв, и это его посмертие. Пожалуй, именно такое он и заслужил — вечная война, боги и монстры, и бесконечный снег. Холод, проникающий даже глубже, чем песня войны. Только Диане тут совсем не место. Её никак не объяснишь.

Но потом, спустя множество одинаковых холодных дней, знакомого шума в голове и вопроса — что есть реальность, и зачем она вообще нужна, если от войны невозможно избавиться — Стив вспоминает.

Одну войну он помог выиграть. Одной не дал начаться. Одну загасил. Пламя другой раздул — с самыми добрыми намерениями.  
Последняя война нагнала их внезапно и пахла смертью и разрушением. Последняя война собрала раскиданных по миру героев в отчаянном противостоянии. Последняя война была бесконечной.

Камень Времени сиял зеленью, Камень Пространства слепил знакомым голубым неоном, и вместе они сомкнулись над Капитаном Америка, как воды северного моря. Они отправили его из последней войны в Первую, которая не принадлежала ни ему, ни его миру.

Стив вспоминает, сидя у костра, рядом с богиней и хорошими людьми, не желающими больше воевать.  
Где-то в будущем и в другом мире, теперь он в этом уверен — другой бог и другие хорошие люди проигрывают войну.  
Стива с ними нет.  
— Я должен вернуться, — произносит он, глядя на исчезающие в ночи искры.  
Первая война или последняя — она всё равно должна закончиться. 

***

Всё происходит очень быстро. Стив падает — с огромной высоты, Диана ныряет следом, и мир исчезает, а потом появляется вновь. Падение продолжается, но вокруг больше нет снега, по голубому небу расползается холод космоса, где-то далеко воет на высокой ноте перезаряжающаяся пушка инопланетного енота и визжат репульсоры. Падение останавливает Ванда — её сила истекает кроваво-красным и бьёт из неё ключом. Она выжимает себя досуха — Камень Разума сияет в перчатке Таноса.  
— Стив! — рядом оказывается Наташа, её спину прикрывает громада Халка. В её правой руке — щит. — Мы думали…  
— Сколько прошло времени?  
— Девятнадцать минут. Что это был за мир, Капитан? — Доктор Стрэндж выходит из портала так спокойно, словно Стив пришёл к нему на приём в назначенное за месяц до того время. Наверное, долгое знакомство с Глазом Агамота делает это с людьми.  
— Какое это имеет…  
— Встретили хоть кого-то из нас?  
Общение с Доктором Стрэнджем всегда было под стать его имени — странным. Нужно было только привыкнуть и не задавать лишних вопросов.  
— Нет.  
Ответить Стрэндж не успевает. Наташа передаёт Стиву щит, и мир вдруг тонет в алом сиянии. В его центре — Ванда, а в метре от неё — золотая перчатка Таноса, готовая сомкнуться. Стрэндж вскидывает руки, но перчатка рвёт его магические щиты, словно они сделаны из бумаги. Пальцы титана ломают кости с поразительной лёгкостью. Эфир вспыхивает, как костёр, и обвивается вокруг целой руки Алой Ведьмы. Мир останавливается, чтобы через мгновение взорваться оглушительной тишиной. 

В ушах у Стива грохочет собственный пульс. Он движется словно в замедленной съёмке: отводит руку для замаха щитом и знает, что не успеет. Никто не успеет: всех сметёт волной доведённой до исступления боли. Эфир приумножит её и сделает с этой реальностью то, что когда-то тёмные эльфы не смогли сделать с девятью мирами.  
Первыми будут ринувшиеся на помощь Алой Ведьме с разных сторон Тони и Питер. Наташу не защитит широкая зелёная спина, Стива — вибраниумовый щит. Союзников титан тоже не пощадит. Останется только смерть. 

— Девятнадцать минут, — раздается прямо в голове Стива голос Ванды, и мир исчезает до того, как окрасится чужой кровью.

 

2.

Война начинается снова. Иначе и быть не может.  
Другой Стив — который похож на её Стива, на то, каким бы он вышел из военной машины, прокрученный и переваренный — говорил, что она не заканчивается никогда. Где-то война всё равно бушует — пусть даже в твоём собственном сердце. На самом деле её невозможно остановить, но можно заключить за стальные решётки, унизить, уменьшить и превратить из всепожирающего пламени в тлеющий уголёк.

Капитан Роджерс исчезает во вспышке света за три года до собственного рождения, и Диана встречает его снова, когда планету накрывает ещё одна мировая война. На обложке комикса он бьёт нацизм в морду, и богиня делает то же самое ещё долгие годы. Так отплачивает мир тем, кто пытается его изменить. Это испугало бы любого, даже бога, но Диана не собирается сдаваться. Она попробовала однажды. Ей не понравилось.

Стив появляется прямо из воздуха, словно фокусник, и брошенный им щит вырубает очередного помешанного на ядах гениального учёного, собиравшегося познакомить Диану со своей разработкой. Газовая граната подкатывается к ногам капитана, который словно в забытьи ловит щит. На нём нарисована звезда, почти как в комиксах, и Диана фыркает. Похоже, в этом безумном мире не существует случайностей. 

Капитан Роджерс не отвечает на её приветствие, и ей приходится чуть ли не утаскивать его в безопасное место.

— Они все умрут, — произносит он, наконец.  
— Будущее ещё не наступило, — отвечает Диана. — Время есть.

***

Разговоры помогают.  
Диана рассказывает ему о другом Стиве — тоже капитане, погибшем на большой высоте, в холоде, выполняя свой долг. Роджерсу знакома эта история.  
Диана рассказывает о снеге и танцах, Стив говорит о Пегги — теперь это легче, пусть танца так и не случилось. Под далёкий гром снарядов он говорит о Мстителях — о каждом по отдельности и о всех вместе. О том, чего уже — ещё? — нет. Будущее кажется ему хрупким и ненастоящим, а чужой мир становится всё красочнее и реальнее. Он позволяет себе забыть о смерти, но она возвращается в его снах.

— Хорошо, когда есть, кому прикрывать твою спину, — Диана вспоминает об амазонках, оставшихся на скрытом от взоров смертных острове. Это не их войны, и Диана больше не просит их пойти за ней. Но иногда они всё равно появляются: их можно узнать по тому, как они держат спину, как уверенно идут по умирающей земле. Диана спрашивает их о других мирах и о далёких межзвёздных путешествиях. Каждая качает головой. Им хватает и здешних звёзд.

Стив больше не говорит, что ему нужно вернуться, но это и не нужно — тревога ощущается в каждом его движении. Он оказывается огромным подспорьем в этой войне: кое-что имеет обыкновение повторяться вне зависимости от мира. 

Ничто не происходит просто так. Неважно, для чего капитан Роджерс снова оказывается рядом с богиней: чтобы закончить не свою войну или чтобы понять что-то о своей. Если подумать, каждая из них бесконечна. Если подумать ещё раз, одна оказывается передышкой от второй. 

Когда кошмары Стива перестают сковывать рассудок, он рассказывает о Таносе.  
В мире Дианы были когда-то свои титаны, поверженные богами. Но ни один из них не обладал таким же могуществом. 

— Я могла бы помочь, возьми ты меня с собой, — говорит Диана, вынимая меч из ножен.

Через несколько дней они освобождают солдат с базы в Германии, похожей на логово Красного Черепа. За каждым поворотом Стив ждёт увидеть голубое сияние Тессеракта, Камня Пространства, но этого так и не происходит. 

Они уводят солдат в леса. На подходе к лагерю союзников земля исчезает из-под ног Стива, а потом появляется снова. Вместо снежных деревьев вокруг — покорёженные фонарные столбы и дорожные знаки.

Он стоит там, откуда, кажется, когда-то в другой жизни провалился в чужую Первую мировую. У него девятнадцать минут. Он делает всё, что может. Он продумал множество вариантов за время военных кампаний с Дианой. 

Перчатка оказывается у них. Она весит, словно нечистая совесть, и Роджерс старается не проводить лишних аналогий, поднимая правую руку. 

— Стив! — доносится откуда-то справа предостерегающий оклик, и Кэп успевает увидеть, как широкое лезвие копья Проксимы* врезается в костюм Железного человека и разбивает реактор.

Камни в перчатки отзываются на мысли Стива быстрее, чем его собственное тело.

Зелень. Синева. 

Бесконечная война остаётся далеко впереди.

 

3.

Брюс выслушивает Диану с завидным вниманием, а после не находит ничего лучше, чем спросить:  
— Капитан Америка? Серьёзно?  
Диана не удивилась бы, будь у мистера Уэйна в подвале коллекция старых комиксов о Первом Мстителе, которую можно оценить в несколько миллионов долларов. Она делает заметку спросить об этом Альфреда.  
— У меня нет на это времени, — Брюс демонстративно снимает блокировку со своего суперсекретного навороченного мобильника и погружается в работу. Диана уверена, что там найдётся и что-то о параллельных мирах. И, может, Уэйн как бы невзначай сдует с этих файлов метафорическую пыль. Хотя у них действительно много работы и без того. На следующей неделе Брюс планирует визит в Централ-сити. Дружеский, конечно.

Вместо ответа Альфред отводит Диану в одно из подвальных помещений — их под домом больше, чем комнат наверху — открывает незаметную стенную панель. Висящая там реплика первого щита Капитана Америки довольно красноречива. 

***

Они встречаются вновь.  
Капитан появляется из лазурного туманного облака — с каждым разом его свет всё слабее — со щитом, который теперь не успел уронить. Первой он видит Диану, а потом замечает за её спиной внушительную тень. Щит высекает искры в кирпичной стене, там, где секунду назад возвышался человек в маске и плаще. Человек ли? С такими рефлексами?  
Диана поднимает руку в останавливающем жесте и улыбается. В этой улыбке и радость, и печаль, и всё то, чего не избежать никому — ни богу, ни человеку.  
— Капитан, — произносит она успокаивающе, а потом обращается к тени. — Успел?  
— В каком-то роде, — голос у тени низкий и хриплый, в нём тоже живёт война — в каждом она есть, особенно в тех, кто носит подобные костюмы. В его затянутой в перчатку руке светится какой-то механизм не больше телефона. Стив замечает на маске острые уши и пытается представить, как его называют в этом чужом мире.  
— Капитан Стив Роджерс, — Диана становится парламентёром. — А это…  
— Бэтмен, — прерывает её глухой голос. Его обладатель движется быстро и бесшумно — что особенно удивительно с таким-то плащом — проводит своим устройством в районе щита: механизм тоже остаётся бесшумным, но Бэтмен (ну да, теперь это почти очевидно, по знаку на груди, который сложно заметить сразу; в переулке темно, ещё темнее после вспышки от Камней Бесконечности) тихонько хмыкает.  
— Капитан не принадлежит этому миру, — напоминает Диана с укором.  
— Тогда моё имя тем более не имеет значения, — отвечает тень и снова движется.  
— Похоже, ты нашла того, кто сможет прикрыть тебе спину, — собственный голос кажется Стиву натянутым и невесомым.  
— Гения, миллиардера, филантропа, — улыбка богини теперь совсем светлая.  
Бэтмен недовольно хмыкает — должно быть, из-за того, что описание ему подходит и нарушает секретность личности.  
— И плейбоя, — заканчивает Диана. Стив дёргается, как от удара.  
— Девятнадцать часов, — произносит Бэтмен, и Стив сжимает пальцы на щите так сильно, что вибраниум почти сдаётся под его напором.  
Что изменится, вернись он ещё раз?  
Что изменится, если он не вернётся вовсе?  
Где твоё место, Стив? На алтарь какой войны ты готов возложить себя? А своих друзей?  
Он снова в багровом ведовском сне, и чей-то голос шепчет «Ты мог сделать больше. Ты мог спасти всех нас».  
— Стив? — пробивается сквозь туман голос Дианы.  
— Капитан Роджерс, — рявкает Бэтмен, и Стив возвращается в реальность, пусть и не свою.  
— Мне нужен план, — губы Стива двигаются словно против его воли. 

***

Бэтмен, несмотря на всю странность своего образа, действительно гений. Ему хватает краткой информации и плана города. Стив давно не сталкивался с кем-то, чьи стратегии могли побить его собственные. Хотя, если подумать, иногда отсутствие стратегии — тоже стратегия. 

— Попробуем отправить с тобой мисс Принс, — Бэтмен продолжает говорить низким голосом и всячески скрывать всё, что могло бы выдать его человеческое лицо, хотя супер-слух Роджерса давно определил настоящий тембр и высоту. Не то чтобы это так важно. — Ничего лучше наш мир пока предложить не может. 

Он не добавляет «Не говори ей, что я так сказал», но его тон и так это предполагает.

— Диана сказала, у вас война, — после этой фразы молчание затягивается настолько, что Стив не надеется на продолжение. Но голос Бэтмена вдруг звучит почти по-человечески. — У нас тоже. Так что верни её.

План гениален в своей простоте: Диана и сама не понимает, почему они раньше не попробовали использовать лассо Истины.  
— Ты уверена?  
Диана перехватывает взгляд капитана, который чуть склонил голову в сторону тёмной фигуры.  
— Брюс будет в порядке, — Диана подвязывает лассо вокруг собственной талии и проверяет узлы. — Недавно мы потеряли друга. Так что не дадим тебе потерять своих.  
Стив шумно выдыхает и поудобнее перехватывает щит. Осталось всего несколько минут.  
— У нас тоже есть Брюс. Только он превращается в гигантского зелёного монстра.  
Диана улыбается. Это тень её настоящей улыбки, но большего никто из них пока не может себе позволить.  
— Приготовились, — рычит Брюс.

***

Это работает. Лассо привязывает Диану к миру, в котором она вряд ли когда-то существовала.

Теперь у них перевес в один щит и одного бога.

Неясно, чему больше удивляется Старк: тому, что Стив впервые после Договора называет его по имени или Перчатке Бесконечности в своих руках. 

Девятнадцать минут истекают.

Бесконечная война заканчивается.

 

***

— Я привела друзей, — сообщает Диана, появляясь на пороге дома Брюса Уэйна в пять часов утра целой и невредимой, спустя девятнадцать часов после того, как растворилась в воздухе. 

Брюс не говорит «Я только что упал спать» и вместо этого заказывает пиццу. Очень много пиццы. Чтобы, если что, хватило даже его тёзке, огромному зелёному монстру.  
______________________________________________________  
*Проксима из Чёрного Ордена, союзница Таноса


End file.
